The present invention relates to a therapy device, and more particularly to a therapy device for stimulating specified areas of the whole body to apply therapy by stimulating specified areas of the body with use of a body specified area stimulating device and a head specified area stimulating device which are interchangeably mounted on a power drive unit formed by motor according to the areas of the body to be treated.
Heretofore, as physical therapy not using medicines, finger-pressure therapy and acupuncture therapy have been performed. These therapies are inconvenient as they must be performed by experts, and there is a drawback that complete effect of the therapy cannot be obtained by the therapy performed by oneself or a near relative.
The present invention has succeeded in solving the conventional problems almost completely.